


Coming Out of the Closet

by loves_music17



Series: In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_music17/pseuds/loves_music17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like I’m out as well Potter. You'll need to run along and go get some more. There should be plenty in the supply closet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of the Closet

When Harry had found out Draco had been assigned as his Auror partner, he’d thought he’d been given a death sentence. There was no way spoiled, arrogant Malfoy would watch his back in the field. Merlin forbid he break one of manicured nails! Harry thought he might as well have let Voldermort kill him and have it done with when he was a teenager. It would be preferable to the slow agonizing wait for death from an unseen attacker when Malfoy was too busy preening to pay attention. The first month they went out together on missions, Harry felt like he was constantly on the verge of a heart attack from his hyper-vigilance. The high strung Auror couldn’t get the images of his curse-ridden, mangled body out of his mind, even when he slept the thoughts plagued him. He was convinced if he let down his guard for even a second Death would not be far behind.

That all changed when they were assigned to apprehend a known Dark Wizard smuggling illegal potion ingredients to the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley. They’d been given an anonymous tip that the wanted man was making a drop late one night in October. The partners had staked out the building for over two weeks without a seeing hid nor hair of the wizard, much to their increasing frustration. There is only so long a couple blokes can stay under a very small Concealment Charm before they start wanting to tear into each other. Not that Harry or Draco hadn’t been itching to do so since they became partners months ago. If Harry had to hear one more time how disgusting the alley they’d been hiding in was he would no longer be responsible for his actions. Surely the Head Auror would understand when he put it in his report. Before their tempers flared too much though, the fugitive finally made an appearance. The pair watched as the man entered the Apothecary from the back, carrying a suspicious case undoubtedly full of damning evidence.

Needless to say, Harry rushed in to apprehend the suspect in typical Gryffindor fashion despite the vehement pleas from Draco to wait for backup. When the dark headed wizard refused to listen his blonde partner was forced to follow him inside. Luckily he did, because he only barely managed to cast Protego around them both as the Dark Wizard started firing curses at them. Draco held his own in the fight while simultaneously watching out for Harry. Between the two of them they had him subdued within minutes. Harry was forced to reevaluate his previous prejudices against Malfoy after that. Strangely Harry found his animosity slowly turn into desire towards the other Auror. In the following months he tried to come to grips with these feelings, indecision on whether he should act on them making him a nervous wreck around Draco.

Which of course Draco noticed, and derived great pleasure from watching Harry squirm after he intentionally stood too close or used flirtatious innuendo. If Potter didn’t have the nerve to approach him, Draco saw no reason not to give him a little incentive. He came close to throwing all his strategic teasing out the window however at the Christmas party when he stumbled upon a very smashed Harry in the loo. When Harry’s eyes alighted upon Draco he practically flung himself at his partner, mumbling an absolutely wretched pickup line that he probably heard from a Weasley no doubt. Every Slytherin instinct in the blonde was screaming to take what he wanted and snog the git right there. But his Malfoy patience won out and he simply escorted the man back out into the party before depositing him into the care of the Weasel.

It was nearing the end of January now, and Draco could not wait another bloody second to get his hands on the man. It’d gotten to the point that every time Harry smiled at him Draco’s heart would beat a little faster at the implications, I did that. I made him happy. It was utterly Hufflepuff of him and simply wouldn’t do. So he’d concocted a plan, albeit a rather rough one since he’d only come up with it on his lunch break, to get Potter alone and act out these urges before something dangerous happened like he actually developed feelings for The Boy Who Lived To Kill Voldermort. That is why he systematically Evanescoed the contents of every ink well in their combined office space while Potter was elsewhere. Then he only had to bide his time and wait for Potter to run out of ink, which happened surprisingly quickly after Harry accidentally knocked his over. He watched with barely controlled glee as Potter checked every drawer in his desk for a replacement only to come up empty handed. With a bemused look Harry turned to the blonde to ask if he could borrow some ink since he appeared to be out.

Draco went through the motions of checking his own supply so as to not appear suspicious when he smartly replied, “Looks like I’m out as well Potter. You'll need to run along and go get some more. There should be plenty in the supply closet."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s demanding tone but couldn’t manage to be truly upset. In fact he’d grown quite fond of the blonde’s entitled air, knowing it was just something that made Malfoy, Malfoy. He’d grown to love many of the blonde’s quirks and mannerisms over the past few months in fact. The way Draco smelled when he was in Harry’s personal space was enough to make the man’s cock harden in his trousers. Harry couldn’t decide if he found Draco’s seemingly innocuous flirting a turn on or infuriating however. Harry wasn’t sure if Draco was even gay and he had no desire to give the blonde further reason to ridicule him by asking him out. After his not so subtle invitation to Draco at the Christmas party Harry was surprised his partner didn’t mention the incident later. It had probably embarrassed him as much as it had Harry and he was simply pretending it never occurred. Harry had no intention of bringing it up either so he simply continued pining after his partner silently. 

With a sigh at the pathetic state of his love life Harry stood up from his desk and exited their office to go find more ink, unaware he was being followed by his partner from a distance. Harry entered the supply closet, only to abruptly turn around when he heard someone enter the room and cast locking and silencing charms on the door. He found Draco standing in front of the warded door, looking rather smug with himself.

“I can’t believe that actually worked. Well, of course I did come up with it and you are very much so a gullible Gryffindor,” Draco drawled as he stalked forward to crowd Harry against the far wall of the cramped room.

Harry blinked in confusion, “You mean you weren’t really out of ink?”

Draco threw his head back with a howl of laughter, “Oh Potter, I’m going to have such fun with you.”

Harry squirmed, trying to conceal his quickly filling cock at Draco’s odd behavior. He managed to speak, rather huskily, “What are you doing, Malfoy? Did someone hit you with an infatuation spell?”

Draco actually snorted at his comment, something Malfoy’s just don’t do, before he replied, “No, Potter, you dolt. I’ve been trying to get into your pants for months but you’re so bloody oblivious I had to take drastic measures.”

Harry sucked in a breath, not believing Draco had actually been coming on to him the whole time. He’d been wanking to thoughts of Draco wanting him for months, thinking it was just him feeling the sexual tension between them. Before he could mull over that fact much more Draco was tugging at Harry’s shirt, deftly undoing the buttons. Harry attempted to do the same but his fingers trembled so much from finally having the object of his desire touching him, Draco shoved Harry’s hands out of the way and quickly stripped them both until they were starkers. Harry drank in every pale inch of flesh on display, his eyes widening at Draco’s prick, even only half hard it was massive. Draco smirked, most of his sexual partners were intimidated by his girth at first.

Harry looked back up at Draco, mumbling with a blush blooming on his cheeks, “I don’t think it’s going to fit, Malfoy. There’s not even any lube in here.”

Draco tutted, “Now, really Potter, do you think I’d go to so much trouble to get you in here alone and not have the forethought to bring a tube of lube?”

Draco bent to fish said item out of his pocket, brandishing it with a lecherous grin. Harry gulped as he realized he was actually going to have sex with Malfoy. The thought alone had precome leaking from his dick. When Draco was within arm’s reach he crushed his mouth to the other man’s in a feverish kiss. Draco returned the kiss with passion, both moaning at the figurative sparks that ignited at the contact. Two pairs of hands roved over any available expanse of skin, Draco’s coming to rest on Harry’s arse in a proprietary grip while Harry found himself wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco broke the kiss for air an indeterminate time later, eliciting a moan from his partner as the blonde began to mouth at Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of love bites that would have Harry in scarves for a week to conceal them. That was the farthest thing from Harry’s concerns at the moment though. He was busy snaking his legs around Draco’s waist as the man picked him up to press him into the wall, trying not to whimper at the show of strength. He’d learned firsthand in the field that Draco was anything but weak. It was still bloody exhilarating to be on the receiving end of that hidden power.

“Malfoy,” Harry gasped as he clamped a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, “Please, I’m not gonna’ last, I want you inside me!”

Draco raised a single brow at Harry’s wantonness. Rather than verbally reply, since he knew his voice would come out huskier than usual and it simply wouldn’t do to give away how wrecked he felt from their foreplay, he blindly reached for the lube he’d discarded on the shelf during their snog. Still balancing Harry with one arm he squeezed a generous amount onto his other hand and brought a slick finger to Harry’s arse. He rubbed over the puckered hole, not yet pushing inside the tight channel. Harry pushed down on the digit, making Draco groan at the sight of Harry fucking himself on his finger. Draco quickly shoved another finger in beside the first, scissoring him open. Harry bit into the flesh of his palm to hold in his whimpers from the pleasurable stretch it caused.

Draco nudged Harry’s hand with his head, “None of that now. I silenced the room for a reason Potter. I want to hear you beg for my prick.”

Harry threw his head back with a drawn out moan, thrashing his head back and forth, thinking of everything completely unsexy he could imagine to keep from shooting before they’d even gotten to the main event. Draco’s fucking voice, though. It should be labeled in the dangerous magical devices office for Merlin’s sake! Draco had added a third finger, the flash of pain bringing Harry back from the brink of orgasm thankfully. Once Draco was satisfied Harry was sufficiently stretched he coated his hand in more lube to rub over his cock, gingerly because the sight of Potter spread out just for him was doing crazy things to him. He felt like his stomach was doing summersaults at the blissed out expression on the other man’s face. He was only shagging Potter to get it out of his system, he mentally berated himself.

Neither man could contain their moans as Draco nudged the head of his cock into Potter’s entrance, though. Draco sank in by small increments, slowly to give Harry time to adjust. Harry actually mewled as Draco bottomed out, his hips coming to rest against Harry’s arse. The green eyed man had never experienced such an all-consuming need to be filled by any of his past lovers. Draco himself was in awe of how perfectly he fit against Potter, as if they were made for each other. He stubbornly shook that thought away however and focused on fucking Potter. He set a rhythmic but nevertheless brutal pace, thrusting at an angle that hit Harry’s prostrate on nearly every stroke and then pulling nearly all the way out. Harry rocked into the motion, meeting Draco on every inward push.

“Bloody Hell, Potter, you’re so damn tight. And hot, Merlin, it’s like sinking into a warm bath. I could stay here the rest of life,” Draco rambled, unaware of what he was saying really.

Harry was equally incoherent, so he missed the use of his first name by the blonde. After that the only sounds in the room were their commingled moans and panting. They kept up the frantic pace until Draco felt his orgasm building up and began thrusting with abandon, slurring endearments into Harry’s ear since the man had bent his head forward to rest his forehead against Draco’s shoulder. At the increase in speed Harry barely had to recognize how close to coming he was before his orgasm crashed over him and he was spilling onto his sweat slicked stomach with a bellow loud enough to rattle the windows if there’d been any in the room. The clench of his muscles brought Draco over the precipice of well but he continued fucking Harry until every drop had been wrung from him, pushing his spend deep into the other man. Harry squirmed at the over stimulation, knowing if he was a few years younger he’d be ready for round two in scant minutes but not anymore. Draco didn’t pull out immediately, simply slid onto the floor in a boneless heap with Harry in his lap. They fought to regain their breath, looking into each other’s eyes as it dawned on them what they’d just done. Harry gingerly picked himself up, feeling bereft as soon as Draco’s cock slipped out of his arse. He pulled his clothes on wordlessly while Draco did the same. When he turned to look at Draco he found the blonde staring at him almost angrily.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” Harry ventured as he stepped closer to the man.

Draco retreated a step, shaking his head, “Don’t call me that. This was just supposed to be a mutually beneficial shag. Why do I still feel like being with you?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, clearly pondering the question, “I don’t know but I feel it too. Maybe it was more than lust we’ve been feeling for each other.”

“I don’t do relationships, Potter. They’re messy and inevitably someone gets hurt.”

Harry nodded his agreement, “Well, we’ve pretty much been nasty to each other our whole lives so I don’t know how we could really hurt each other anymore. I’m willing to give it go if you are.”

Draco really couldn’t argue with Potter’s logic and found himself liking the idea of a relationship with the other man if the sex was even half as good as what they’d just done, “Alright, would you like to have dinner with me tonight Potter?”

Harry beamed at the invitation, “I’d love to Draco, but only if you use my first name for once.”  
“So, Harry, how do you think your friends Granger and Weasley are going to take the news we’re an item? I imagine it won’t be a pretty sight, relish it in fact.”

They shared a laugh at the mental image it gave, moving until Draco had his arms encircled around Harry’s waist and Harry’s arms likewise positioned. They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the newness of the other’s embrace. A few minutes later Draco suggested they head back out into the main area before they were missed and Harry had to agree. They exited the storage closet together, hiding their clasped hands behind their backs. When they were back in their private office they both went to their respective desks to continue working.

Harry picked up his quill to finish the report he was working on only to raise his head to look at Draco with a quizzical look, “Is the ink really gone then, because I need some still, you know?”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh as he recalled his ridiculous ploy to get Potter into the storage closet. With a flourish he pulled an inkwell from a drawer in his desk, placing it in Harry’s outstretched hand.

Harry shook his head as he bent to start writing, “You could have just as easily warded our office, Draco. I wouldn’t have protested to you fucking me on my desk after all.”

Draco visibly perked up at the idea, liking the prospect of bending Harry over the desk very much but he couldn’t help but mention, “Your desk is much too messy, Po- Harry. It’d have to be mine, which can definitely be arranged.”

Harry hid a grin behind his hand. There was a reason he was nearly placed in Slytherin after all.


End file.
